


autumn melody

by lunarlunch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlunch/pseuds/lunarlunch
Summary: Senritsu and Palm go apple picking and catch up on a few things.





	

The soft crunch that traveled down the line of apple trees was enough to make Senritsu's stomach grumble. Deciding it was a good time for a break, she rested her apple picker against her shoulder and picked up her basket. It was a short walk to the tree Palm was sitting under, surrounded by four overflowing baskets. She was taking another bite of her apple when she noticed Senritsu. 

“Couldn’t resist, I see," Senritsu said. 

Palm swallowed and gave her a guilty smile before patting the ground next to her.

"You should come and try one before we go back."

Senritsu nodded and said that would be nice. As she set her basket down among the others, Palm picked out one of the larger apples and gave it to her. Senritsu waited until she had sat down before taking a bite, savoring the sound of her teeth breaking the apple’s skin almost as much as the sweetness that filled her mouth.

“It makes the effort worth it,” she said, though she couldn't help glancing at their baskets. Each one must've weighed forty pounds. “At least, I hope. We still need to carry those back.”

"I may have gone a little overboard," Palm said. 

"Well, maybe not with the number of people we'll be feeding," Senritsu said with a laugh. 

With her free hand, Senritsu took off her sun hat and began to fan herself. Even though she had worn the lightest material she could find, it was little help against the combination of apple-picking and the unseasonably hot day. She was sure Palm was just as uncomfortable in her boots and long sleeved dress, but the other woman had yet to adjust her clothing. She seemed hesitant to even remove her hat and reveal the large jewel underneath.

Senritsu listened to a yellow jacket buzz above them for a few moments before speaking.

“We should do this again.”

“I’d love to.”

They made some idle chat about other fruit that they could pick that season and how slowly the leaves were changing that year. But while they were commenting about how calm the countryside was, Senritsu could hear the change in Palm’s heartbeat, beating fast as she twisted the stem off the core of her apple. She knew what Palm was debating asking and, to make it less awkward for her, Senritsu brought it up first.

“Are you still having nightmares?”

“Yes.” Palm tossed the apple stem away. “But, I’m dealing with it better now thanks to your advice.”

“I’m glad.”

Palm’s heartbeat was steadily returning to its normal pace even as she asked, “Does it ever go away?”

"It fades away over time, but I don’t think the fear ever quite leaves.”

Palm sighed.

“I had a feeling that was the answer."

“But I know you’ll get through it," Senritsu said. "You’re strong, Palm, and you’ve got good friends to depend on.”

Palm's heart raced again, but this time it was a pleasant sound. Senritsu soon found her own rushing to match its pace when Palm turned to face her, blushing.

“I really do,” she said softly. “Thank you.”

They didn’t speak for some time, but it was far from silent. Their steady breaths, the slight rustling of leaves as a breeze swept through the orchard, the distant sound of a tractor - Senritsu shut her eyes and eagerly took it all in. It was one of those times that she wished she could share her ability. As it was, she’d have to settle with sharing what she could on the bus ride home and maybe Palm could share things she had missed, to complete the picture of that moment.

The time eventually came for them to put their hats back on and leave the shade of the tree. To Senritsu's amazement, Palm was able to carry all her baskets with minimal effort, even offering to carry Senritsu’s. She politely refused and so they slowly made their way down the row, their harvest feeling a little lighter as they planned a time to get together again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a "We can rebuild it. We have the technology" story for me. Although I only changed minor details, I think they made a big improvement. 
> 
> The one thing I didn't change was the relationship between these two. Since writing this in 2014, I've grown more interested in Senritsu/Palm as a romantic ship rather than just becoming friends. I'd like to explore this more some time, using this story as a sort of prologue, but realistically this will be all I write for this two for now.


End file.
